


Mocriproĉaj Vortoj

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Esperanto, Gen
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otoya savus Yuri-n, kaj la mondo. Dum epizodo 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mocriproĉaj Vortoj

**Author's Note:**

> Mi ne posedas la Kamen Rider Kiva-on. Mi ne skribas en Esperanto por longa tempo. Mi petas, ke vi pardonas ia eraroj.
> 
> Okazis dum epizodo 13.
> 
> Skribis en 2008.

Otoya kolerigis, kiam li aŭdis la mocriproĉan vorton de Jiro. Li sciis, kia Jiro estis, ĉe se neniu aŭdis al li. Jiro, kiu ŝajnis homon, sed ne estis homon, estis mortigisto. Estis monstro.

Yuri ne naskus la infanojn de Jiro. Otoya haltus tiu planon. Ŝi ne helpus eternigi la mortojn, per naskis mortigistojn, infanoj de Jiro, kiu mortis homojn. Otoya savus ŝin, kaj li ankaŭ savus la mondon. Li savus la mondon de speco de Jiro, la Wolfen-o.

Li etendis la brako en la jako, kaj eltiris la IXA Fingrartiko. "Ŝanĝu!" li proklamis. Kaj li ŝanĝis, ŝanĝis en la IXA kiraso. Li sentis sin feliĉa. Li sentis sin potenca. Kaj li gajnus.

Li ridetis. Jiro estus tre morto.

-finfine


End file.
